Operation: MATADOR II
by imasmurf93
Summary: next in poll, monsters inc spin off. Wally goes back to bullying, once again, he gets a victim that he's less than happy to bully
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** **Don't worry , I haven't fallen off the ends of the earth. I will update my others stories whenever I can, I'm just suffering with a severe case of writers block for both of them. As soon as I get an idea I'll post more chapters of them.**

A jump, a dodge, a thump, a kick. Wally panted as he attacked the fearsome adult. The big, butch man made a swing for him but Wally ducked it easily, giving a punch in one place where the man wasn't protecting. The adult gave a high scream and doubled over in pain, holding his crotch area. Wally didn't stop there. He punched the guy across the jaw, sending him falling to the floor.  
Wally cackled and turned around, his hands on his hips triumphantly.

"Game, set, and match!" Wally smirked.

The adult fuzzed up and an made a malfunctioned electronic sound. Eventually it disappeared, just like the environment around him. Everything cleared and he was soon stood in a large, white room. He was soon greeted by applause.

"Great job Numbuh 4." Rachel smiled as she walked in the room alongside sector V. "I couldn't have picked a better operative for this training room."

Wally frowned as he pushed Kuki from around his neck, he then smiled at Rachel and saluted. "Thank you Numbuh 362 sir."

"And great job building it Numbuh 2! This has got to be the best training technology yet." Rachel exclaimed turning to Numbuh 2.

"Thanks Numbuh 362 sir." Hoagie grinned as he saluted to her.

"Well we'd better get back anyway." Nigel stated. "Come on team."

They hopped onto the C.O.O.L.B.U.S and headed home. When they landed, Wally groaned.  
"Man! I left my ball at Moonbase!"

Nigel scowled. "Numbuh 4! This is the third time in two months. Can't you wait until tomorrow? It's 8:00 in the afternoon."

Wally shook his head. "No, I gave soccer practise tomorrow morning!"

"I'll take him Numbuh 1." Hoagie smiled. "It won't take long."

Nigel nodded. "Thank you Numbuh 2, come on team."

Wally and Hoagie went back into the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.  
"Man, I didn't think we'd get away with it that time!" Wally sighed. 

"Yeah I know, if you use that excuse one more time I think we're busted." Hoagie chuckled.

They took off and headed past KND moonbase, they continued for about another 300 light years until they soon came to a different moon, Phobos, the moon of Mars.  
They landed swiftly and jumped out of the C.O.O.L.B.U.S, to be greeted by Ernest.

"Beatles! You're late, where have you been!" Ernest yelled.

Wally rolled his eyes. "Chill out Ernie, you said be here before the meeting, I'm here aren't I?"

Ernest growled, "Get in there now, they're waiting for you."

Wally sighed and walked alongside Hoagie into the large meeting room of the Bullies inc.

"Now that Beatles finally joined us, we can press on." Ernest projected through the mic, glaring at Wally, who slumped in his chair with his arms folded.  
"Well, just to say, power is increasing rapidly, it's great how much we've improved in the last month. On the whole, injuries this month have decreased which is good, but guys we really have to remember not to let them touch you! It will cause accidents! Anyway, finish on a good note, employee of the month...this time is Wallabee Beatles!"

Wally gave a triumphant smirk as he heard varied comments behind him.

"Why can't I be as good as him."  
"Third time in the last three months."  
"He's just so great at it."

"That's it guys, get to work." Ernie smiled.

The room stood up and made their way out. Wally and Hoagie walked towards the lockers. They walked through the main entrance of the Bully Fights Stadium, looking up at the large screen above reception.

"WARNING" The voice on the screen stated. "There have been 6 injuries in the last month due to cootie contamination! Girls must not touch you!..."

Wally scoffed.  
Two boys were arguing over how to fix a leakage in the main corridor next to the reception desk. They both stopped as Wally and Hoagie walked past.

"Mr Beatles!" The taller one yelled.  
His hair was long and floppy, he was thin and lanky. His friend was the complete opposite, he was short and stout with short ginger hair.

"Guys, I told you, call me Wally." Wally smiled.

The taller one, Jimmy shook his head. "All workers below the matadors are required to address them by the last names."

Wally smiled. "Well I hate it. Later guys."

"Bye Mr Beatles!" Jimmy waved as Wally walked away.

"Shut up!" Shaun replied, "He hates it when you call him that."

"Oh! Sorry Mr Beatles!" Jimmy called.

Wally waved his hand with a smirk as they stepped into the locker room.

"Man those two make me laugh."

Hoagie shook his head. "Your biggest fans."

They both chuckled as they opened their lockers.  
Hoagie checked his refection in the mirror that he'd hung in his, he scarped at a spot of dirt on his nose.

"Gilligan!" A brown haired boy yelled, coming into Hoagie's view in the mirror by standing next to him.

Hoagie shrieked.

Alfie cackled evilly. "Well, what do you know, it scares dorks as well as little girls."

"I wasn't scared! You just made me jump!" Hoagie argued.

"Hey Alfie, save it for the bullying ring will ya?" Wally frowned, standing next to his best friend and glaring at his rival.

Alfie shrugged. "Just warming up Beatles, I'm going to boost big numbers."

Hoagie scoffed. "Good luck with that."

"Thanks." Alfie smirked, either not hearing the sarcasm, or simply choosing to ignore it. With that he walked off.

"What a creep." Hoagie sighed.

Wally nodded.  
Alfie was well known around the bully fights stadium for being the conceited one. He'd often mock those either weaker or better than him, out of spite or jealousy. And it was definatley clear to say that Wally wasn't one of his biggest fans, the fact that he was the closest to beating him in the bully ranks, Wally liked a little competition and admired anyone who was anywhere near beating him. However, bullying girls for a job is one thing, bullying his best friend was another and Wally wasn't taking too kindly to Alfie constantly teasing Hoagie.

A bell rang, it was the bell to tell the bullies that the game was now on, the bullies were to go into their stadiums to get the cries of girls.  
Since Ernie went out of business with the bully fights after Wally quit, he re-opened with no candy to pay for anything what-so-ever, simply for the love of the sport. He found that the only power he could run on was to get the wails and bawling of girls. So he ditched the idea of adult bullying and switched to bullying girls.

When employed, all bullies were informed to bully the girls as much as possible, the louder their cries the more power was sent to the generator. They were told that they could do anything to make the girls cry, but not to allow skin to skin contact as the girls put in the arena were infested with highly contagious cooties.

Wally walked into the reception area to see a queue of kids waiting to go and see the bullying games. They all cheered and waved at the bullies as they walked past.  
Wally glared at Alfie as they both walked side to side, towards their arenas, they both looked up on the ranking board, Wally was number 1, having gained 6300 decibels of cries and scream for the generator in the last week. Alfie was just underneath him with 5960 decibels.

The stadium was made up of eight different arenas, Wally and Alfie stood next to each other while waiting for their arena to fill up and the doors to open.  
Wally glanced at his rival, he knew that becoming number 1 on rank was Alfie's goal and decided to be a good sportsman.

"Hey," he smiled, "May the best bully win?"

Alfie looked at his hand as if it had muck on it, he then looked away. "Thanks, I plan to."

A fanfare was played and the doors opened as the bullies entered their arenas and began to bully.  
Wally had finished with the first victim in the first five minutes, he wasn't sure what to make of their new victims for the sport, some times it gave him such a rush, others he couldn't help but feel only a rush of guilt for picking on someone that defenceless.

'man, if my friends could see me now.' he thought, wondering what Nigel, Abby and Kuki would say if they found out that he was matadoring again, and with Hoagie acting as his manager.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** thanks for the reviews guys, now that my school shows finished I can hopefully get time to upload a little more in the week. **

The crowd laughed as Wally had the weeping girl cornered to a wall.

"What's the matter?" Wally smirked. "You want your mummy?"

The wide eyed 10 year old nodded timidly.  
Wally gave an evil grin and turned to look at the crowd. He then suddenly spun back to the girl. "Boo!"

The girl shrieked and burst out in tears, a door opened and the girl ran out at the fastest speed.  
Wally looked at the crowd, then sighed and walked out into the corridor the arenas, where Hoagie was waiting.  
"Great job dude." Hoagie high fived him.

Wally smiled and walked alongside him. Hoagie opened his notebook, where he kept Wally's dates.  
"Okay, so we'll go to the lockers and get changed. Then you've got an interview with Nick and Chip for bully TV."

Wally nodded. They walked into the lockers to see a small crowd of his bully mates gathered around Sampson, another one of his bully colleagues.  
"What's up mate?" Wally asked, Sampson had his hands on his face in distress. His manager Robert had a hand on his shoulder. 

"The girl almost touched me!" Sampson grieved, "She tried to grab my hand!"

"She wasn't scared of you?" Wally stifled a laugh.

Sampson shook his head.

"How old was she?" Hoagie asked.

"Nine." Robert replied.

Hoagie shook his head. "Girls are getting way too brave for their own good."

The crowd agreed. Wally quickly changed into his normal clothes and he and Hoagie walked out to meet Chip and Nick in the reception area.

"Hey guys, great to see you." Hoagie beamed as he shook hands with the two reporters. "You guys obviously know Wally."

"Of course." Nick nodded. Shaking Wally's hand, Chip did the same.

"Well let's get going." Chip stated.

Wally agreed.  
"Later dude." Hoagie smiled and walked off.

Wally led Chip and Nick into a room next to Ernie's office, usually used for meetings or disciplinarys. 

Nick and Chip sat on one side of the desk while Wally sat on the other.

"Just before we start guys, where's this going to be shown?" Wally asked. He couldn't risk the guys back home finding out.

"Kidz n Teenz sports channel." Nick replied.

Wally nodded. Kuki, Abby and/or Nigel watching a TV channel that 1) was shared between kids and teens. 2) Would watch sport.

"Well can we start?" Nick asked.

Wally nodded. "Sure."

Chip set up the camera and pressed record.

"So," Nick started, smiling at the camera. "This is Nick and Chip on Kidz n Teenz sports, and we're here with bullying legend...The Matador! Wallabee Beatles!"

Wally smiled at the camera then turned to the two boys.

"Well Wally, we hear that you're close to being the first one to reach 8000 decibels." Chip stated. Wally nodded. "How does that make you feel?"

Wally shrugged. "Well, for me it's not all about being the first one to reach 8000 decibels I guess, I started bullying again because I liked the thrill of being in control."

Nick nodded. "Fair point. What about your thoughts on bullying girls now instead of adults?"

Wally thought deeply. "I don't know, I used to think it was great when we bullied adults, because we could! Adults are kids enemy so it was okay, it was fun. But bullying other kids, I'm not sure about, sure I do it cause it's my job but..."

"Oh Hang on!" Chip stated. Pulling open his transmitter. "Hello?...What?...Okay...We'll be right there."

Chip then sat up, "Well that's all we've got time for today, thank you Wallabee Beatles. Join Me and Nick soon on Kidz N Teenz sports channel when we catch up on Toss the toilenator with champion Oscar Jones."

The two packed up and rushed off, leaving Wally sat alone.  
Wally stood up and left the room, going to find Hoagie. Hoagie was in the reception area on the phone to Nigel.  
"Yeah, that's right numbuh 1, our moms want us to go to their girl guide camping thing...about 3 days...okay...sure...bye."

"Alright mate." Wally sighed, leaning on the counter, Hoagie looked up and nodded.

"I've just got us a few days off." Hoagie replied.

Wally nodded. "Great."

"How'd the interview go?" Hoagie asked.

Wally shrugged. "They got a new call and rushed off."

Hoagie sighed. "Reporters for you."

Wally nodded. "Well what do I do now?"

"Back to lockers until you're next in the arena?" Hoagie asked.

Wally nodded. "Sure."

They walked to the locker room. Hoagie admired himself in the mirror stuck inside his locker while Wally went and had a shower.

"You know, I really think Abby's the one." Hoagie sighed as he stared at his reflection.

"Yeah?" Wally called from the shower cubicle, "You've never even asked her out!"

"Oh yeah! Says Mr Casanova here!..." Hoagie scoffed, he then put on a mock Australian accent. "_Kuki...Oi Err...Wanted to tell you something for ages now...-...I...think you need a haircut!_"

"I never said that!" Wally snapped as he came out, a towel wrapped around his waist.

Hoagie laughed. "Well you've used every other divert under the sun."

"Shut up!" Wally sighed, opening his locker and spraying his armpits with deodorant.

"Can I have some of that dude?" Hoagie asked, perching on the bench.

Wally glared at him. "No, you stink enough, it won't make a difference."

"Aw come on! You got any lynx?" Hoagie questioned.

Wally chuckled and grabbed the can that Hoagie was asking for, tossing it to his best friend.

"Oh Beatles there you are, I was hoping that you'd finished your interview." Ernie said as he came in. "We need one more bully, just go and grab a spare arena."

Wally nodded and quickly got dressed, sprinting to the arenas, he saw all of the bullies going in and found the spare one.  
He took a deep breath and did a few stretches to warm up, he then stepped through the doors.  
Wally's eyes found his victim and widened in shock.

A pair of terrified, violet eyes stared back at him. An Asian girl with long black hair looked at him with both surprise and horror.  
A tear dropped down her cheek. Wally didn't know what to do. He slowly walked towards the girl.  
Kuki panted as Wally walked towards her, she took a few cautious steps back and suddenly fell to the floor.

The crowd moaned and shouted. Wally ran to his friends side. A team rushed on, careful not to touch Kuki as they got her onto a stretcher.

"Sorry guys!" Ernie called as he rushed on. "Small mishap, we're just getting a new girl and we'll be right back on track, Wallabee will put on an extra great show to show his apologies."

Wally looked around at the crowd. He couldn't do this.  
He stormed out of the arena, not even knowing where he was headed or why.  
Leaning against the door as he slammed it shut he thought.  
He had to see Kuki.

"Beatles! What are you doing?" Ernie bellowed as he came out of the door.

Wally looked at him. "Where did they take her?"

"Who?" Ernie asked.

...he obviously didn't remember Kuki.

"That girl." Wally replied.

Ernie gave him a weird look. "Why?"

"I just want to know." Wally shrugged.

"The med room I guess." Ernie replied.

"Thanks!" Wally replied, dashing off immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

He arrived in the medical room. He looked around the room.  
"Mr Beatles, are you okay?" Medical Jamie asked as he walked over.

Wally nodded. "Uh yeah, did you have a girl come in here just?"

Jamie looked confused. "What, was a member of the crowd hurt?"

"No, a cootie girl just fainted and they took her off somewhere." Wally replied.

Jamie shrugged. "We don't treat the cootie girls, try checking the stables."

Wally nodded. "Thanks."

He walked out of the medical room and down the corridor. Soon coming to the stables. He stepped in to hear high pitched chatter, sobbing and giggling. Looking around he saw sickly sweet girls with different moods, some talking to one another, others sitting and sobbing in the corner, some just randomly sitting and talking to themselves or laughing at themselves.  
Wally walked down the stables looking over each wooden fence, finally he found Kuki in the corner of one of the stables, sat in a corner hugging her knees. She looked up and saw him.

"Wally!" She whimpered, standing up and running to hug him.

She gripped him tightly, Wally remained motionless and held his breath, remembering the cooties. Kuki never had cooties before did she?  
No, she'd hugged him thousands of times before...but Ernie said that all girls that they were to bully had cooties...Maybe they'd put cooties on the girls when they brought them, to give a bigger scream?...or maybe they just mistook her for a girl who had cooties.  
He checked his arms and hands, he wasn't coming up with any sort of rash or anything...his face felt a little hot, but that always happened when he and Kuki made any sort of physical contact.

"Why are you here?" Kuki asked in fear. "Why did they bring me here?"

Wally tried to loosen her grip on him but failed.  
"I...work here." He admitted. "I guess you were in the park when they started rounding up girls."

"You work here? You mean you're a...?" She looked at him, wide eyed.

He looked away guiltily and nodded. "Bully."

Kuki let go of him and stood back in shock. "But, you said you'd quit when you had to bully your dad."

Wally sighed and shook his head. He then looked around. "Come on, you have to get out of here."  
He opened the stable door and Kuki stepped out, Wally began to walk out of the stables and Kuki followed him. Slowly and cautiously, he opened the door of the stables and peeked out.  
"Okay, come on." He whispered.

They crept down an empty corridor.  
"Why're we sneaking around Wally?" Kuki whispered.

"Girls are only here to be bullied, they can't see you or they'll put you back into a stable then put you into another arena." Wally whispered back.

Kuki shuddered. "That was horrible. Why do they do that?"

"Long story short, we need girls scream and cries for power." Wally replied, turning a corner.

He gasped when he heard footsteps coming towards them. Without thinking, Wally put his hands on Kuki's side and pushed her into the nearest room, closing the door immediately.

"There you are Beatles! Where'd you go?" Ernie asked as he came around the corner and saw Wally.

Wally jumped and shrugged.

Ernie gave him a strange look in confusion. "...okay, well I wanted to ask you, where are you later? About 5?"

"Erm, not sure mate, I think I'm free." Wally stated.

"Good, think you could do a demo for the newcomer bullies, they're a little...inexpierienced." Ernie replied.

Wally nodded. "Sure."

Ernie smiled. "Great, see you in the training room then."  
Wally nodded again. Ernie continued to walk down the corridor.

Wally waited until Ernie had disappeared from sight and then opened the door, going into the room that he had just forced Kuki into.  
He looked around the room, it was some sort of office, maybe one of the security guards or something.  
Wally walked up to the metal cabinet and opened it, looking through it he pulled out a blue baseball cap and sports jacket. He handed them to Kuki.

"Put these on." He ordered. She did as she was asked, hiding her long hair under her cap and pulling the jacket over her to hide her slender build.

They re-entered the corridor and walked towards the locker room casually. They found Hoagie laughing and joking with some of the guys. Wally tapped him on the shoulder, he turned and smiled.  
"Hey, where have you been? I gave up looking for you."

"I need to talk to you." Wally said hastily.

"Okay." Hoagie shrugged.

Wally dragged him over to the bench that Kuki was perched on. Hoagie glanced at Kuki then looked back at Wally.  
"What? What did you want to talk to me about." He asked.

Wally pointed at Kuki, who Hoagie once again looked at then turned back to Wally.  
"What about him?"

"Numbuh 2 it's me." Kuki whispered.

Hoagie jumped. "N...Numbuh 3? Numbuh 4 what's she doing here?"

"She got rounded up with the cootie girls. She was in my arena." Wally replied.

Hoagie gasped. "What about the cooties?"

Wally frowned. "She doesn't _have_ cooties!"

"Wouldn't she have caught them from the other cootie girls then?" Hoagie asked.

Wally shrugged. "She hugged me, I didn't catch anything."

Hoagie thought, "Well we'd better get her out of here."

"What are you losers whispering about?" Alfie sneered as he walked past them.

Wally snarled. "None of your business creep." 

Kuki glanced up at the guy who'd just walked in. Her eyes widened, wow he was pretty cute...

"tsk tsk, touchy." Alfie replied sarcastically. He looked at Kuki. "Who's this guy? One of your cling on fans?"

Kuki blushed as he looked at her, she looked away to hide the blush.  
Wally noticed her blushing and felt a rush of jealousy, he took a few deep breaths to save himself from socking the guy where he stood.

"No, he's Hoagie's...best friends...cousin." Wally blurted.

Alfie didn't look convinced. "riiight...so why's he here?"

Wally shrugged. "He just wanted to look around. No rules against it."

Alfie obviously became bored of the conversation as he scoffed and turned away, pulling off his shirt as he walked to his locker.  
Wally grabbed Kuki, who was now staring at the boy less than subtly, by the collar of the jacket and dragged her off the bench, leading her out of the locker room.

"Hey! You nearly chocked me!" Kuki whined as they got out of the door.

Wally rolled his eyes grumpily and glared at her. "Quit staring at guys getting dressed then."  
Kuki blushed and bit her lip nervously.

"And don't do that, they'll tell you're a girl if you keep biting your lip like that!" Wally added. Beginning to walk towards the reception desk.

"What? How?" Kuki asked, running to catch up with him.

Wally shrugged. "Okay they won't, it just annoys me."

Kuki frowned. "Hmm!"

Wally got to the desk, and leant over it to see Shaun typing on the computer, he looked up and smiled. Kuki stood next to Wally and leaned her back on the desk.

"Oh Hey Mr. Beatles." He chirped.

"Ho Shaun." Wally replied. "Listen, how do you send the cootie girls back home when we're done with them?"

Shaun chuckled. "Why?"

Wally shrugged. "I...Just want to know."

"We don't send them back." Shaun replied. "If we sent them back, they'd just squeal on us. When they're done here we sent them on a one way trip to Pluto."

Wally glanced at Kuki who stared back in fear.

Wally had an idea. "Listen, here's the thing...my sister's in the group of cootie girls who came today, if I don't bring her home...I'm in a LOT of trouble with my parents."

Shaun gasped. "Really?"

Wally nodded.

"Oh no!" Shaun exclaimed, mortified. "But sorry, there's still nothing we can do."


	4. Chapter 4

Wally sighed and glanced at Kuki.  
"Okay, thanks Shaun." Wally sighed, he stood up straight and motioned to Kuki to follow him. She did so.

They walked side to side down the corridor.  
"What now? Can't I just go home with you guys?" Kuki asked.

Wally shook his head. "We're staying here for a while, it's not safe for you to stay here that long."

Hoagie caught up with the two kids and walked alongside them. "So are they sending her home?"

"No." Wally replied.

"What?" Hoagie exclaimed.

Wally shrugged.  
Hoagie sighed, "Well she'll just have to stay with us."

"She can't, if she gets found out, she'll get sent to Pluto and we'll probably get sent with her!" Wally replied.

Hoagie shrugged. "Come on, nobody will find out. No-one even knows that she's out."

They turned the corner to see Jimmy putting up a poster. As they walked past they saw it:  
_ESCAPED COOTIE GIRL LOOSE  
BEWARE  
THIS GIRL IS TOXIC!_

Along with it was a less than fetching drawing of Kuki, they'd drawn her to look as if she had rabies, her eyes were bloodshot and she had foam and drool around her mouth.  
Kuki gasped as she saw it.

"Is my hair really that messy?" She questioned, staring at the drawing of her and placing a hand on her hair, checking that it was neat.

"Come ON!" Wally growled, grabbing the scruff of the collar and hastily dragging her down the hallway.

"Will you quit doing that!" Kuki snapped, smacking his hand away as they continued to power walk.

"Hey Beatles!" Alfie's voice was heard behind them.

"Great!" Wally muttered. Had Alfie noticed them acting suspiciously? Had he seen the poster yet? Wally only had one solution.  
"Run!" He whispered to Kuki, the two sped off, leaving Hoagie stood in confusion, he was about to run after them but felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What's going on?" Alfie demanded, spinning Hoagie to look at him.

"uh!" Hoagie stuttered. "My best friend's cousin...needed the bathroom so Wally had to run to get him to the closest one...heh heh...since he was...real desperate?..."

Alfie gave an unconvinced look. "...Sure, no offence but he runs like a real girl...what's his name?"

Hoagie blanked out. "Name?...Uh...It's...Kyle!...Yeah that's right!"

Alfie sighed. "Whatever...so what about that girl loose around the stadium?"

Hoagie froze, he was obviously suspicious, Alfie would never bring up conversation with him unless he was headed somewhere.  
He nodded nervously. "I know right...weird."

"Some of the guys think that she was let out." Alfie added.

Hoagie gave a guilty chuckle and turned to walk away. "Really?...that's...stupid!"

"Tell me about it." Alfie agreed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wally, where are we running to?" Kuki panted.

Wally shrugged. "I don't know just carry on!"  
He looked around for somewhere to hide.  
"There!" He exclaimed, running through a door, Kuki followed him. They both leant against the door, gasping for breath.

Kuki's eyes widened as she realised where they'd run into.  
"Wally! This is the men's room!" She shrieked. Wally shushed her, she shook her head in terror. "I can't be in here I..."

They both panicked when they heard a flush. Wally ran to the sinks and Kuki followed.  
"Act normal!" Wally hissed, he straightened up in the mirror and began flicking his hair. Kuki activated the hand dryer and shoved her already dry hands under it.  
They both stared at the occupied toilet cubicle as it opened. A mousey brown haired boy came out, his headphones on full blast, humming to himself, he saw Wally and nodded curtly before walking out.

"Eww! He didn't even wash his hands!" Kuki pointed out.

Wally shrugged. "A lot of guys don't."

Kuki wrinkled her nose in disgust.

-

"That kid wasn't with you this morning Gilligan! What's he really doing here?" Alfie demanded.

Hoagie shrugged, trying to find an answer. "He...Uh..."

"You think I'm stupid Gilligan? I know that the girl who escaped was Kuki Sanban, a member of your team in the KND, yeah, I think I'm the only one who figured it out and did the math! I know that's her! You'd better watch it! I can get you into a LOT of trouble!"

"Come on Alfie that's..."

"I'll make a little deal, from a KND fan to a KND member, in five minutes I can get a small ship to send her home safely. If she's not in that ship in five minutes, I'll turn all three of you in and make things a hell of a lot worse than they'd get without me! It could ruin Wally's whole career as a bully when I overtake him in the decibels."

Hoagie stared at him in shock.

"We got a deal?" Alfie smirked.

Hoagie nodded nervously.

-

She jumped as she heard someone approaching the door.  
The two of them ran into a cubicle, Wally locked the door and leant against it just as the door to the bathrooms opened.  
They heard the sink running, Wally stood on the toilet to peer over the top of the cubicle and see Alfie primping himself up in the mirror. He stuck his hand under the tap and slid back his hair with the water. He then left without a thought or word.

Wally sighed and began to get down, but tripped and being the clutz he is...yep, you guessed it, foot right down the toilet.  
Kuki watched in amusement and began to howl with laughter.  
"Shut up!" Wally whispered, "They'll hear you!"  
Kuki couldn't help it, she was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of her eyes. The lights flickered and soon it went black.  
Kuki gasped and gripped onto Wally's hoodie, her hands just above his chest.

"What was that?" She whispered. As the lights slowly came back on.

Wally shrugged. "No idea."  
He blushed when he realised that his foot was still in the basin of the toilet and stepped out awkwardly. Kuki giggled and unlocked the door, stepping out and checking her refection in the mirror. She glanced to the corner of the mirror to see Wally leant against the cubicle, staring at her. She spun around and looked at him.

"What?" She asked.

Wally diverted his eye contact instantly and shrugged. "Nothing."

"Tell me!" Kuki ordered.

Wally kept his mouth pursed.  
Kuki smiled as she turned back to the mirror and started to fix the hair that had falled out of the cap.  
"You're probably going to say that I look better as a guy right?" She chuckled.

"No." Wally replied, walking to stand next to her. "You always look good."

Kuki turned to look at him and smiled. Then gave a frown.  
"I don't want to go to Pluto." She whispered.

"We'll do everything we can to stop you from going." Wally replied. "Even if it means I get sent there too."

Kuki smiled at him and unknowingly leant forward, Wally did the same. Their lips met and they shared a sweet, gentle kiss.  
Both of them jumped and pulled apart when they heard the door open...unfortunately not quick enough...

**Dun Dun Duuuun! Who's spotted them?  
Thanks to all reviews, I've had such great reviews, you guys are so awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Shame shame!" Hoagie grinned evilly. "If only I had a camera. It could ruin your rep totally Numbuh 4! especially from this angle, Kuki actually does look like a guy! "

Wally blushed and snarled at Hoagie, Kuki, also blushing, turned to look into the mirror to stop her red face and look normal.

Hoagie chuckled. "Come on, I've found a way to get her back."

"Really?" Wally beamed.

Hoagie nodded, "Yeah, but we have to move quick! Come on!"

Wally grabbed Kuki's hand and the three of them sped down towards the spaceship exit bay.  
"Dude!" Hoagie hissed. "Let go of her hand! You don't know how weird it looks, plus you look even more suspicious."

Wally looked down, realising that he and Kuki were still holding hands. He dropped it with embarrassment.

"Yes! There it is!" Hoagie exclaimed as they came into exit bay. "Just like Alfie promised! Quick Numbuh 3, get in."

Kuki did as she was asked and went to jump into the small spaceship.

"Wait! Alfie!" Wally gasped. He grabbed Kuki by the wrist and pulled her back. "What's Alfie got to do with this?"

Hoagie shrugged. "He knew who she was, he said that he'd get her back home."

Wally scrunched his face. "Well why would _he _want to help _us_?"

"Listen." Hoagie whispered to him. "If we don't let him get her home, he'll make things so much worse for us!"

Wally shook his head. "I don't trust him. I don't want him having anything to do with Kuki!"

"Look, it's fine! I'll even check that it's programmed to go home!" Hoagie assured him.

He climbed into the ship and looked at the screen on front. Before he could even read it, the door slammed shut and the ship sped off.

"Hoagie!" Wally called.

The two watched in terror as the exit bay doors closed.  
"What now?" Kuki whimpered.

Wally shrugged and stared at the doors, as if waiting for them to open and the ship to come back. They both flinched when they heard footsteps coming their way.  
"Hide!" Wally ordered Kuki.

Kuki ran and hid behind a column, not far from where they were stood.  
Wally stared at the door to see Alfie walking in. Wally snarled and stormed towards him.  
"What did you do!" He demanded. "Where's that ship gone?"

"Chill Beatles! She's not supposed to be here anyway! You're lucky I'm not going to tell Jamie that you've made contact with a cootie girl! You'd be sterilised and...oof!" Alfie was interrupted when Wally punched him square on the jaw.

Alfie growled and pushed Wally to the ground.  
Wally looked over to the column to see Kuki peeking behind it, looking terrified. He shook his head and subtly motioned for her to stay where she was.

"Don't expect to see your girlfriend any time soon!" Alfie snarled, leaning over Wally and holding him up by his collar. "Where's your nerdy friend gone Beatles? Has the piggy ran all the way home in fear?"

Wally took another swing for him but Alfie was too quick, he threw Wally back back, making him hit his head on the floor. Alfie gave him a sharp kick in the stomach, making Wally grunt in pain as it winded him.  
"You've got nothing left Beatles! You're a joke!" Alfie scowled. He stood up and began to walk away. "Sorry I can't hang around, but I've got some business to get to."

Wally glared and panted, catching his breath as he watched Alfie walk out. Then groaned as he rolled over to try and get up.  
"Wally!" Kuki whined as she came from her hiding place and ran to him. She helped him up and embraced him gently. "Are you okay?"

Wally nodded. "Yeah, come on! Alfie's up to something, we've got to follow him!"

Kuki nodded and the two ran out after Alfie, they soon saw him in the corridor and discreetly followed him. They soon came to the room where Wally had his interview, next to Ernie's office.  
Wally peeked inside but no-one was in there.  
"I could've sworn he came in here." Wally whispered.

Kuki looked around the room. "Wally! Listen!"  
Wally quietened down and listened. Sure enough he heard Alfie's voice.  
"Shaun will you hurry up and get the extractor out and ready?" Alfie shouted.

"Sorry Alfie!...There, done!" Shaun replied.

Wally followed the sound to a cabinet, he carefully pulled it aside to reveal another corridor.  
He held Kuki's hand gently and led her down the corridor. They came to the corner where they stood and peeked behind it to see Alfie next to a huge machine. They watched him walk over to the spaceship that had taken Hoagie.  
Alfie opened the spaceship and gasped.  
"Gilligan!" He yelled.

"What the hell Alfie!" Hoagie yelled. "What am I doing here? Where are we? What are you doing?..."

"Shut up!" Alfie shouted. "Where's Numbuh 3?"

Hoagie stayed silent and shrugged defiantly.  
Alfie growled. "Tell me or I'll...!"

"You're a very aggressive person!" Hoagie stated. "And you know...you're not that good a bully...I'm not scared of you!"

Alfie gave an evil smirk. "No? Well I can fix that!"  
He grabbed Hoagie's arm and took him to the machine, sitting him on the chair and tightening the straps on his wrists and ankles.

"W...What's this? What are you doing?" Hoagie stuttered.

The machine was huge, it had the seat that Hoagie was strapped to, in front of it was a long tube. The end of the tube, closest to the chair had an oxygen mask. The other end was connected to an extremely large oxygen tank.

"This is the fear extractor. Like it?" Alfie gloated. "I designed it myself and made it with Shaun's help. Think about it, once the little girlies come out of the arenas, they're strapped to the fear extractor, have the rest of their cries sucked out of them and then sent to Pluto. Our power will be doubled!"

Hoagie shook his head as he stared at Alfie in disgust. "That's sick!"

"Want to see how it works?" Alfie grinned evilly.

Hoagie looked up at him in fear.  
Alfie cackled. "Scared now?"

Kuki gasped as the mask was placed to Hoagie's mouth and the machine was turned on.  
She hid her face on Wally's shoulder and held onto him tightly. He put an arm over her to comfort her.

"Pull all of the fear out of him then send him to Pluto! I'm going to find that girl!" Alfie ordered Shaun.

Wally pushed Kuki into a dark opening in a wall, not very big, just wide enough for the two to fit in side to side. They stayed silent and motionless as Alfie walked past them.  
When they were sure Alfie had gone they ran to Hoagie's rescue. Kuki freed Hoagie while Wally dealt with Shaun.

"You okay mate?" Wally asked.  
Hoagie, panting for breath nodded. He nearly collapsed. Wally caught him and placed Hoagie's arm over his shoulder.  
"Let's get out of here before Alfie comes back."


	6. Chapter 6

Alfie came back to find Shaun attached to the fear extractor. His face was pale and tears were streaming from his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Aflie yelled, pulling it from Shaun, who tried to speak but failed due to all of the cries and screams being sucked out of him. "Where's Gilligan?"  
Shaun panted and pointed in the direction that the three ran.  
Alfie snarled and ran down that route.

"I can hear him coming!" Hoagie gasped as they ran down the hall.

Wally looked around for somewhere to hide. "Quick! In here!"  
Wally opened the door of the training room and they ran inside. Wally slammed the door shut and leant against it panting. His eyes then widened as he looked around the room. Ernie was stood in front of a crowd of new bullies.

"Beatles! You're a little early. Oh well, come and demonstrate for us!" Ernie smiled.

"Look Ernie I haven't got the time I need to ask y..." Wally started.

Ernie interrupted him. "Come on!"

Hoagie and Kuki went and stood to the side as Wally walked to the middle of the room.  
"Just use your friend here!" Ernie told Wally, pushing Kuki next to Wally. She looked at him in confusion.

"No, Ernie I can't I..." Wally started.

"Just do it!" Ernie ordered, now getting irritated.

Wally turned to Kuki, he gave her a look of apology then closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened them with a frown.  
"What are you looking at?" He demanded.

Kuki looked up at him in fear. "What?"

"You heard me you little twig! What are you looking at!" Wally snarled.

Kuki stared back at him. She'd never seen him act like this before, she didn't like it.

"What's the matter? You going to cry?" Wally sneered, coming close to her face.

Kuki held back her tears and shook her head.

Wally scoffed. "Why don't you go running home?"

Kuki bit her lip to prevent her tears. She fell backward with a yelp as Wally stamped in her direction, making it look like he was about to run at her.  
She hit the ground with a thud. Looking back up at Wally with huge eyes. He was looking at the ground in shame. When they both heard the room gasp, Kuki looked around and Wally looked at Kuki, he gasped in shock.

Kuki's cap had fallen off when she fell. Revealing her long black hair.  
The bullies looked at her in awe.

"A girl!" Ernie exclaimed. "Get the control team in here qui..."

"No!" Wally shouted, standing in front of her. "Ernie! She hasn't got cooties! This is Numbuh 3! I know her!"

"What?" Ernie asked, gob smacked.

Wally helped Kuki up. "I just wanted to get her out of here before she was put into another arena."

Ernie sighed and nodded. "Okay come on. You guys wait here."  
He led them out of the training room and into his office. Where he walked to the back of the room and opened a small door.

"Where's that lead to?" Hoagie asked.

Ernie grinned knowingly. "After you."

Wally looked at Hoagie suspiciously and went to look in the dark room that had just been opened. He couldn't see anything, Hoagie stood just behind him and peeked in too. A sudden push sent them falling in and tumbling down a flight of stairs that they hadn't even noticed were there.

"No!" Kuki screamed as the two fell.

The two lay on the floor and groaned in pain.

Kuki suddenly screamed. "Ahh! Wally!"

"Kuki." Wally whispered as he quickkly stood up and ran up the stairs to the silouttes of Ernie and Kuki in the doorway.  
"Ernie what's going on?" He called as he ran up.

Wally stopped at the top of the stairs when he saw Ernie gripping Kuki's arm so that she couldn't escape. In the doorway of the office was a smug, truimphant Alfie.  
"What's he doing here?" Wally snarled, he went to run at Alfie but Ernie slammed the door, inches from hitting Wally's face.

"Sorry Beatles but the rules were not to touch a cootie girl!" Ernie stated. "Even big shots like you have to obide by the rules."

"Let us out of here Ernie! What are you doing with her!" Wally shouted, banging on the door, trying to open it.

"Numbuh 4! Can you find a light switch up there?" Hoagie grumbled.

Wally panted, still trying with all his might on the door handle to open it.

"Numbuh 4!" Hoagie called.

Wally became frantic, kicking and thumping the door.

"NUMBUH 4!" Hoagie screamed, getting Wally's attention. "Look for a light!"

Wally patted the walls around him, looking for a switch, he finally found one and flicked it on.  
A small light switch in the middle of the room flickered on, it was dim, and hardly gave much light. But still it was more than they had. The basement was near enough empty, other than some old cardboard cut outs for advitiseing, old files and papers etc. Wally looked down at Hoagie to see him still lying on the floor.

"You okay Numbuh 2?" Wally asked, rushing down to Hoagie.

Hoagie nodded, sitting up slowly. "Yeah, I think I just got a little winded. And my wrist really hurts."  
He clutched his fist tightly to his body looking around.  
They were in a mini basement.

Hoagie noticed a sign and stood up, walking towards it slowly, to read it.  
"Hey Numbuh 4, it's a map of the building!"

"So what, there's plenty around the building." Wally replied, looking around to find something to smash the door with.

"No, I mean this one's got loads of room that _I_ never knew were here! They're all secret rooms." Hoagie exclaimed.

Wally turned and walked to stand next to Hoagie and look at the map.

"See." Hoagie pointed at the map. "The black lines are the normal rooms. The red ones are the hidden ones... And these little blue marks must be where the doors to the secret rooms are."

"So if that's right..." Wally stated. "There should be another door right...here!"  
He pushed an old cut out out of the way to reveal another small door. With a single twist on the door knob, the door opened.  
Hoagie grinned and pulled down the map, sticking it into his pocket for later.

"We've got to help Kuki!" Wally stated, leading the way.


	7. Chapter 7

They ran down the hall. Coming out into the arena corridor.  
"Where to?" Hoagie gasped.

Wally looked around frantically. Their question was soon answered when they heard Kuki's scream of fear coming from Ernie's office. Without thought, the two raced into Ernie's office and through the secret door. Into the room where Kuki was being strapped onto the seat of the fear extractor by Shaun while Alfie was crouched next to her. Ernie was stood in the corner, watching silently.

"We can do this two ways...you're kind of pretty, we could keep you down here, as a good luck charm...you could be like my little secret." Alfie said softly, placing his index finger under her chin. She pulled away glaring at him. Alfie frowned.  
"Or...we hook you onto the fear extractor, then deport you off to Pluto."

Kuki stared at him with eyes of stone.  
Alfie stood upright and looked down at her. "Well...?"  
Kuki looked away, remaining silent. Alfie snarled. "Fine!"

He clicked his finger and Shaun flicked the fear extractor switch, turning it on.  
Kuki looked at it with fear as Alfie brought the mask closer to her face. She screamed, her scream was soon muffled as the mask was attached to her face.  
Alfie cackled and took a step back to watch the process. Only to get a thump in the jaw, he turned to see a very angry Wally.  
Shaun gasped. "Not again!" He exclaimed as he watched Wally push Alfie to the floor, glaring ta him menacingly.

"Wally!" Kuki squeaked from behind the mask. He turned and saw her, then rushed to take the mask from her face.

"Beatles!" Ernie exclaimed. Wally pulled the machine from it's socket throwing in Ernie's direction, pinning him against the wall.

"Come on Kuki." Wally said, unstrapping Kuki and grabbing her hand and trying to pull her up. But she'd had so much of her voice sucked out, she was weak, to the extend where her legs were too weak to hold her up.

"Don't just stand there! Get them!" Ernie yelled to Shaun and Alfie.

Wally took at quick glance at Hoagie, who was stood by the corridor leading to Ernie's office, motioning for Wally to hurry up. Wally turned and picked Kuki up gently, then ran in Hoagie's direction, dodging Shaun and Alfie in the process.

They ran out of the secret room, out of Ernie's office and just carried on running.  
"Where are we going?" Wally gasped.

Hoagie stared at the map. "It says here that the entrance to the ship parking lot is behind reception."  
They ran into the reception area to be greeted by Jimmy.

"Hey guys, what's going on?..." He smiled, then gave a look of confusion when he noticed Kuki in Wally's arms. "What's a girl doing in here? mr Beatles! You're...touching her!"

"I'm kind of busy right now!" Wally replied as he continued to run behind the reception desk.

"Mr Beatles? What are you doing? What's going on?" Jimmy asked in confusion as Hoagie and Wally pushed aside file cabinets and cupboards.

Hoagie turned and looked at him frantically. "Jimmy, do you know where the door is here?"

Hoagie tried to push a file cabinet out of the way, but it wouldn't budge.  
Jimmy raised an eyebrow. "the one to the ships? Sure, I _am _the valet...?"

Wally and Hoagie looked at each other with sudden reflection.  
"...Of course!" Hoagie exclaimed.

"Jimmy where is it?" Wally demanded.

Jimmy tilted his head. "You want me to go and get your ship and meet you at the exit bay?"

"No! Just let us in Jimmy!" Wally yelled.

Jimmy jumped. "Okay, okay!"

He walked over to the file cabinet that Hoagie was struggling to move, he took the handle and opened it, showing a staircase.

"Thank you!" Wally exclaimed, beaming at Jimmy. "Thanks man!"

"Quick Numbuh 4, they're coming!" Hoagie shouted, running down the stairway. Wally followed.

Jimmy looked up to see Alfie running down the corridor, Ernie running behind him.  
He thought quickly, then closed the door of the cabinet and pushed one of the cabinets that Wally had pulled out in front of it, blocking the door.

"Jimmy! Are they down there?" Ernie snapped.

Jimmy shrugged. "No sir! I just tripped over and knocked this cabinet."

"You idiot I just saw them! Pick this thing up!" Alfie snarled, he tried to pick up the cabinet but Jimmy held it down.

"I'm sorry Mr Thomas! I just knocked it over, I'll get Shaun to come and help me get it up! I don't want you to strain your back for the arena!" Jimmy stated.

"You Idiot! Just move out the way!" Alfie yelled.

-Meanwhile-

"Where is it?" Wally gasped as he panted frantically. Despite her petite figure, Kuki was getting pretty heavy as he was getting worn out.

"There!" Hoagie yelled.

They ran to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. And Hoagie opened the door, running in and sitting at the controls. Wally rushed in after him, placing Kuki gently into Nigel's chair.  
Hoagie pressed some buttons, the engine started and the doors closed.

"Are you okay?" He panted.

Kuki nodded and smiled. "Yeah."

They felt themselves lifting from the ground.  
"Hold on tight!" Hoagie yelled. "We're going to the exit bay!"

Wally perched on the arm of the chair and tucked a strand of Kuki's hair behind her ear.  
She giggled and pulled him by the collar towards her. He gagged.

"Hey!" He smirked.

"Now you know how I felt!" Kuki giggled. Wally smiled and they both leant in to kiss.

"Whoa!" Hoagie yelled, making the two jump and look to see what was wrong.

Alfie had ran into the exit bay and Hoagie had missed him by inches as he sped out of the door.  
"Phew that was close!" Hoagie chuckled, wiping his forehead. "Lady and gentleman, we have just left the bully arena, and I highly doubt we'll be going back any time soon! We should be arriving back at the tree house in...about 300 light years or so. Please sit back and enjoy the flight...and please no making out on my plane...It's gross!"

Wally and Kuki smiled at one another, Kuki pulled Wally so that he slipped into the chair next to her, she then snuggled up to him. They suddenly felt a bump.

"What was that?" Wally asked, sitting up.

Hoagie shrugged. "I don't know, I think we've got something stuck on our wing, will you check it out?"

Wally stood up and walked to the door, opening it and peeking out. He saw nothing.

"Wally!" He heard Kuki's shout of worry.

He turned to see what was wrong. He suddenly felt a hard punch on his nose. Wally heard Kuki's screech as he fell back, out of the plane.

"Numbuh 4!" Hoagie yelled.

Wally grabbed the edge of the plane as he fell. His hands on the soft carpet of the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.  
He heard Alfie's chuckle.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that Beatles!" Alfie cackled.

Hoagie shouted to him. "Numbuh 4! I can't do anything or we'll crash land!"

"Look at everyone's favourite bully now! You stupid, pathetic sap!" Alfie sneered, stepping on one of Wally's hands, making him let go of the side.

Alfie chuckled and knelt down. "Ever wanted to be an astronaut Beatles? Well you're about to go flying through space!...Don't worry, I'll take good care of Numbuh 3 and your fat friend!"

He brought up a fist to bring it down onto Wally's remaining hand.  
Alfie was suddenly dragged back by Kuki, she yelled abuse at him as she attacked him. Throwing him to the floor and diving on him, punching him.  
Wally managed to pull himself back up and chuckled as he watched Kuki beating the crud out of Alfie.

He rushed in as Alfie threw Kuki from him. Wally grabbed him and pulled him up, forcing his arms behind his back.  
He looked over at Kuki and smiled. "Well she's not scared of you! Looks like you're out of the job!"

Hoagie chuckled as he glanced over.  
"What're we gonna do with him Numbuh 4?"

"Ever wanted to be an astronaut Alfie?" Wally mocked.

"No! No!" Alfie pleaded as Wally dragged him to the open door of the plane.

"Wally!" Kuki exclaimed as Wally was about to drop him. He looked into her eyes. They were fearful, begging him not to drop her.  
Wally sighed, sometimes Kuki's kind heartedness was so hard to deal with. "Close the door Numbuh 2!"

The door closed and Wally glared at Kuki. "What do you suggest we do with him then?"

Kuki shrugged.

Wally rolled his eyes. He led Alfie to the weapons cupboard. Gripping Alfie with one hand, he used the other to open the cupboard and pull out it's contents. He then shoved Alfie into it and closed the door.

"Kuki, give me that jacket." he ordered.

Kuki did so, Wally placed the jacket through the two handles of the cupboard and tied it into a tight knot. Alfie banged on the door, trying to get out. Wally frowned and thumped on the door. "Shut up!"

"Couldn't you have just tied him to the chair or something?" Kuki questioned.

Wally shrugged and sat down, giving her a devilish grin.  
Kuki smiled back at him then went and sat next to him , pressing her lips to hers.

"Hey! What did I say about making out?" Hoagie exclaimed. "Don't make me turn this ship around!"

Kuki looked at Hoagie and chuckled. Then turned back to Wally.

"Uh oh!" Hoagie sighed.

"What?" Wally asked.

Hoagie pressed buttons to speed up. "We've got company!"


	8. Chapter 8

Wally stood up and joined Hoagie's side to look in his mirror and see a small spaceship zooming after them.

"Great!" Wally muttered. He suddenly came up with an idea. "Numbuh 2, how far are we from the treehouse?"

"Literally like four minutes." Hoagie replied.

"Okay, I know what to do!" …

* * *

They finally landed and ran out of the C.O.O.L.B.U.S door before it had even fully opened.  
Wally ran ahead of Hoagie, dragging Kuki by her hand.

"Numbuh 2! Get the guys!" Wally yelled.

Hoagie turned a corridor and darted off. Wally looked around to see that Ernie was nowhere to be seen. He decided to slow down a little, they were both getting really worn out, and he needed to contain some energy in chance of a fight. He slowed his pace into a walk, placing his arm over Kuki's shoulders, they took a lesuirely stroll towards their destination.

"Wally, why are we going slow? They'll catch us up." Kuki worried.

Wally glanced at her and gave her a small, relaxed smile. "We need a little time."

"Not exactly the time for a romantic walk though huh Beatles!" Ernie yelled from behind them. He ran at them about to grab Kuki. Wally pushed her out of the way just in time, Ernie skidded on the floor and proceeded into the wall.  
Wally grabbed Kuki's hand. "Come on!"

They ran down the corridor until they finally reached the right room. Wally opened the door and the two ran in. Wally slammed the door and grabbed the things closest to him to barracade the door.  
Kuki sat on her bed and held one of her rainbow monkeys close as she watched him in fear.  
Wally jumped as Ernie managed to push the door partly open. He closed it fully and pushed Kuki's wardrobe against the door, finishing with her desk. Everything bar her bed and bookcase was in a pile against the door.  
He pushed the bookcase against the window and then went and sat by her on her bed.

"Okay, he can't get in. Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you Kuki." He panted, placing a hand on her cheek. She sniffled in fear.

Ernie's banging on the door grew louder and more aggravated. "You can't stay in there forever Beatles!"

"Yes we can!" Wall yelled back.

"You're nothing but a coward Beatles! Why don't you come out and stand your ground!" Ernie shouted in anger.

Wally gave a sigh of rage and slowly stood up. Kuki grabbed his hand.  
"Wally no! He'll hurt you!" Kuki squeaked.

"Come here." Wally told her. She did as he asked.  
"Block this door up again as soon as I go out. Don't come out for anything until me or Numbuh 2 tell you."

"Wally!" Kuki sobbed, trying to stop him.

"I am _not_ a coward!" Wally snarled, pulling the objects from the door. He opened it and stepped out. Being sure that he heard Kuki moving the heavy objects back into front of the door.  
He looked up to see Ernie.

"How long are you really planning to keep her in there?" Ernie chuckled.

Wally glared back at him. "As long as it takes! She's back home now, just leave her alone!"

Ernie smirked and shook his head. "I can't do that, she's seen too much. She knows about the bully arena. I have to send her to Pluto!"

Wally shook his head. "You're not sending her anywhere!"

"Out of my way Beatles!" Ernie shouted, he grabbed Wally and pushed him aside. With a great shove, he managed to push the door open, despite all of the things blocking it. Wally heard Kuki's whimper and stood up, running in after Ernie.

"You can't touch her!" Wally reminded him slyly. Trying to beat Ernie at his own game. "If she's got cooties and all!"

Ernie turned to him and cackled. "You think _I _believe in cooties? I just made that up so that we didn't get ricidulous situations like this. Really Beatles, I never expected you to be the first one to get a romance with one of the girls."

Wally glared at him.  
"You made cooties up so that the guys wouldn't get crushes? That's stupid!"

Ernie grinned and shrugged. He then turned to Kuki's bed, where a body shaped lump was under the blanket.

"No! You're not sending her to Pluto!" Wally yelled. Running in Ernie's way. "You've got to get past me first!"

Ernie chuckled. "Aww, you don't have to worry Beatles, you're going with her!"  
He shoved Wally aside. Pulling the blanket on the bed back to see himself. He stepped back in shock. His eyes wide.

"Wha...?" He looked up and down.

Wally chuckled. "Not quite what you're expecting huh?"

The clone Ernie sat up and fuzzed mechanically it then blurred up, so did the rest of the room, leaving Wally and Ernie in an empty white room. Ernie looked around in surprise and confusion.  
"What's going on?"

"Welcome to moon base." Wally grinned.

The door of the room opened, The first person to step in the room was Nigel, followed by Abby, Hoagie,Kuki, Fanny, Patton, Bartie and Rachel.

"Numbuh 3!" Ernie gasped. "But she was in here! How did she...?"

Kuki giggled. "When you broke the door open you were so engrossed in getting to the bed that you didn't realise me creaping out. I just ran to the exit door."

"Take him to Arctic prison. Numbuh 86, send a rescue mission for those girls on Pluto too." Rachel ordered.

Bartie and Patton grabbed Ernie and dragged him out.  
Kuki walked up to Wally and helped him up, they embraced for a minute then turned to the rest of the kids.

"Hey, nice graphics mate, is there anything this machine can't do?" Wally smiled at Hoagie.

Hoagie shrugged proudly. "Not that I know of, right as we speak I've sent recorded footage to the bullying arenas computers, the footage of Ernie talking about cooties should be played on every TV there in 3..2..1..!"

The kids laughed.  
"Come on guys, let's go home." Nigel smiled.

They all sat on the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

"Well I hope this teaches you two a lesson. No more bullying, we hate it for a reason." Nigel said as he relaxed in his chair.

Wally nodded. "You got that right."

"From now on, you tell us the _truth_, right?" Nigel asked.

Wally nodded.

A loud knocking was heard coming from the weaponry cupboard. Nigel cocked an eyebrow to see the weapons on the floor, and the cupboard tied together with a sports jacket.  
"Help!" A voice shouted from behind the cupboard.

"Numbuh 4, what's that?" Nigel asked.

Wally bit his lip. "...ah...well..."

_END_


End file.
